


His Last Wishes

by whereyoustand



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Character Death, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Parent-Child Relationship, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereyoustand/pseuds/whereyoustand
Summary: Before Eddie passes, he tells Richie to look after his daughter. This is when they first meet.





	His Last Wishes

Richie sat opposite the girl at a table.

"So, I'm not going to replace Eds or anything-" He started, awkwardly.

"No, you won't replace him!" She snapped angrily. Looking him dead in the eye.

"I've never had parenting experience but I promise that-"

"What can you promise? Dad promised he'd never leave me alone and now I'm alone." Tears flowed freely out of her eyes as she yelled.

"You're not alone. You have me." Richie tried to remain calm, rubbing at his forehead. "Besides, Eds didn't leave you alone. He left you with me."

"Don't call him that." Richie shot up.

"What?" He asked, eyebrows raised in shock.

"Eds- don't call him that!" The teen growled. "He found it annoying."

Richie found himself at aged thirteen again, him and Eddie riding down the street again.

_"So what do you think of that, Eds?" Richie had beamed._

_"Don't call me that!" Eddie had yelled back. "And it's a dumbass idea! Just like you!"_

_“Shut up Eddie spaghetti!”  
_

And then, Richie was sat opposite the girl in a flat in New York. The flat had many photos of Eddie and Y/n, one photo of Eddie’s dad and mom, and a few photos of Y/n on her own at school. Y/n stood up and took a step towards the man.

“I’m sorry, Richie.” Y/n shrugged. “But I don’t think I can change my whole life. Not without my dad.”

“Look, I’m not good at this whole bonding thing but I think Eddie would want you to keep living your life.” Richie snorted lightly. “Eddie wanted all his life to get out of Derry.”

There was silence. “What was he like when he was younger? My dad.”

“He was-” Richie chuckled. “He was amazing. He was a massive hypochondriac and only worried about our health. Overthought everything!”

“He did that with me.” Y/n whispered. “He was terrified about me going to school.”

“He always thought of other people. He was sassy but always cared for us losers.”

“You losers?” Y/n raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Me, Eds, Bev, Ben, Bill, Mike, and Stan. Did Eddie not tell you?” Richie asked.

Y/n shook her head and sighed. “Any time I asked, he’d brush me off. I don’t even know what my grandparents' names are!” She exclaimed, laughing.

Richie raised an eyebrow. “Eddie’s mum was an asshole. Her name is Sonia. She used to put him on a lot of meds that didn’t even work. They were placebo. His dad was Frank. He died when he was young. Of the big C.”

“Oh.” Y/n was speechless. “Is dad having a funeral?” She asked sniffing after a minute.

“Yes but, because we couldn’t get his body, it’ll be an empty coffin.” Richie frowned. Y/n let out a small sob. “Fuck, shit, I’m sorry.” Richie didn’t know how to comfort the girl and slowly just rubbed her arm. She quickly wrapped her arms around Richie who jumped before slowly wrapping his arms around the figure of the young girl. He placed a protective hand on her head and cradled her lightly.

“You’re okay, it’s okay!” Richie whispered as tears rushed to his eyes. “I’m sorry!” 

“I’m sorry!” Y/n pulled away and sighed. “I’m such a mess, I’m sorry!” Richie frowned at the girl.

“No need to apologise.” Richie sniffed but smiled. “Maybe we should get dinner?”

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Y/n rubbed away her tears and chuckled.

“Yeah of course. Do you want to get take out?” Richie asked.

“Take out day is Friday!” Y/n said as if it was obvious. 

“Oh, sorry.” Richie laughed.

Y/n shook her head. “No, my fault. You didn’t know. Dad and I had a dinner schedule. Take out on Fridays. He insisted on Italian on Tuesdays, usually spaghetti bolognese or something!” Richie smiled at the girl.

“I used to call him ‘Eddie Spaghetti’ back in the day.” Richie chuckled. 

“He might have forgotten but he kept a piece of you with him unintentionally.” Y/n joked but if only she had known how real that statement.

“I loved your dad,” Richie muttered after a few minutes. “Like, I was in love with him.”

“I think he loved you too.” Y/n whispered. “He might not have realised it but I think he was always missing something and he didn’t know what. I think it was you and he didn’t know.” 

Richie cried and hugged Y/n. They sobbed into each other's arms. 

Richie had always been scared of having children but when Eddie grabbed Richie a rasped out a “Please look after Y/n. She’s all I had. Don’t leave her alone.” Richie knew he had to do everything to give this girl the best life possible. It wasn’t going to be easy but Richie had accepted this new challenge in life.


End file.
